I'm Not Tryna Fall In Love, I Just Wanna Get Fucked Up
by mdelpin
Summary: I fuck everything up, that's all I ever do! Damn it, I need a drink! Cana changed her clothes and cleaned herself up a bit before opening the window in her room and climbing out. There was a bar not too far from their house, she could be there in ten minutes. Entry for I Take Pride In What I Am Pride Event


Prompt: "I'm not tryna fall in love, I just wanna get fucked up"

Pairing(s): CanaxMirajane, NatsuxGray, SilverxGildarts

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much, shit like this wouldn't happen!" Silver snapped at Cana as he fretted over her. She looked like she'd been in a fight, parts of her clothing torn, several of her fingernails were broken, and a bruise was deepening on her left eye.

"Dad!" Gray yelled, "That's enough, you know she was the victim here!" He knew his dad didn't mean to scream. Silver he was just scared for her, and with Gildarts out of town, he felt responsible. Gray was scared too.

Cana's eyes were wild, looking around Silver and towards the front door of the house. Silver caught the direction of her gaze and moved to block her.

"Don't even think of going out again, young lady!"

"You're not my father, you're Gray's father, and I don't even know what my father sees in you. I hate you!" Cana's words were slurred, but they impacted Silver just as much as if every syllable had been enunciated perfectly.

She locked herself in her room, turning the music on as loud as she dared so that they couldn't hear her sobs. They had only been living together as a family for a few months, but this was the first time her father had left her alone with Gray and his dad.

She was still shaken from what had happened and to make things worse she knew Silver was right. She did drink too much, made stupid decisions like the one that had gotten her in trouble that very night. It had been nothing out of the ordinary, she'd met a guy, and they'd hit it off, but she hadn't expected him to try anything. He'd seemed nice, and she'd let her defenses down and when he'd offered to give her a ride home she'd accepted.

When they got to the house he wouldn't let her get out of the car, and then he started kissing her, and that part had been okay but when he tried to do more she started to fight back, and that's when everything turned ugly, even though it was still a bit hazy. Cana didn't remember how she had gotten the shiner, and she knew she'd been lucky that Silver had come home and figured out what was happening.

She shouldn't have said those things to him, he beat the crap out of that guy for trying to take advantage of her. They weren't even true, she loved him, and she knew exactly what her dad saw in him, it was all the things she had seen in Gray in high school, but as a friend.

Now Silver would call her dad and tell him everything, or even worse what if he left her dad cause he couldn't deal with her? Oh, god, no! It had taken her dad all this time to find someone he liked after her mother died. She couldn't be responsible for ruining that for him. Her anxiety started to kick in, and she couldn't breathe.

_I fuck everything up, that's all I ever do! Damn it, I need a drink!_

She changed her clothes and cleaned herself up a bit before opening the window in her room and climbing out. There was a bar not too far from their house, she could be there in ten minutes.

Xxx

Cana entered the bar and was disappointed to see a different bartender. This one had pink hair, and he was looking at her with concern, probably trying to figure out whether he should serve her or not, she thought.

Before he had a chance to say anything, she ordered her usual drink, and after deliberating for a few seconds, he went and mixed it.

"Here you go," The bartender handed her the drink, "You want a steak or something?"

"What?" Cana arched an eyebrow finding the comment somewhat random, and confused to find that small gesture hurt.

"For your eye, it's swelling up," He replied, "There might be some frozen vegetables out back."

"Oh, no, that's okay handsome, I'm good. Just keep these coming."

He looked at her unsurely but extended out his hand, "I'm Natsu, I just started today. Do you come here often?"

"Not if I can help it, this place is a dump," Cana snorted, "But it's home. I'm Cana by the way."

Natsu nodded at her, he seemed friendly but not too familiar.

"Hey is that girl working today?" Cana suddenly asked, "What's her name…. Mary Jane?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment as he wiped down the bar, "I'm terrible with names, what does she look like?"

"Silver hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a voice to die for," Cana drawled, her tone flippant.

"Gorgeous blue eyes?" Natsu rolled his eyes at her and grinned, and Cana found herself liking him more and more.

"Well I mean, yours aren't bad either, but you're not my type," Cana winked at him smiling in relief when he just chuckled at her comment.

"I think I know who you mean," Natsu replied to her earlier question, "I'm not sure what her name is, but she's supposed to start at my break, which is in about thirty minutes. I gotta go check on some other customers, holler if you need anything."

Cana gave him a small wave and wondered briefly if he were gay, he was hot and friendly, and she thought Gray might like him. Maybe she'd get around to asking him after she'd had a few more drinks.

She grabbed her phone out of her purse to see if she had any messages. She had a few missed calls from Gray and a text from Silver, who was freaking out about not finding her in her room and begging her to reply.

She put her phone back in her purse, chasing her guilt away with her drink. For all her earlier worries, she didn't want to think about it now. She was away from it and looking forward to seeing the hot bartender.

Cana had always found girls pretty or interesting, but she'd never been taken enough with one to want more than friendship. The only girl she'd ever kissed was some random girl whose name she'd forgotten. It had been at a high school party during a game of Spin the Bottle. Truth be told, she couldn't even remember if she'd liked it or not, and of course, there had been alcohol involved.

Actually, this bartender was the reason for a lot of her current troubles. As much as she lived surrounded by gay men, Cana was having difficulty accepting that she found girls more attractive than guys.

She knew she was ridiculous. Obviously, no one in her life would fault her for it, but it went against everything she'd always expected of herself, and Cana was nothing if not stubborn. So she'd been forcing herself into situations with guys, and of course, that's precisely what had led her to her current predicament.

When she was sober, she couldn't handle the thoughts about her burgeoning interest in girls, when she was drunk; however, it was another matter entirely. Of course, she had no idea whether the bartender was even interested in her, but Cana figured there was nothing wrong with some harmless flirting and she had some time to get ready. She finished her drink and called Natsu for another.

Cana closed her eyes as she waited, trying to calm herself down before she could chicken out. Although the girl was friendly enough, Cana had never been brave enough to let her attraction be known.

Natsu brought her drink and once again asked if she wanted something for her eye. He looked concerned, and it made her wonder how bad it actually looked. She fumbled for her compact in her blue fuzzy purse as Natsu waited with a knowing look on his face.

She viewed herself in the reflective surface and flinched, she looked terrible. No wonder Silver had been flipping out. She quickly moved away from that thought, still refusing to deal with what had happened.

"Oh my God, I look like shit!" Cana muttered, she started to think that maybe she should go home after all. But the alcohol was already mixing with what she'd drunk earlier refusing to allow logic to enter the situation.

"Sure, frozen veggies and I should be good as new!" She chirped in what she thought was a quiet voice.

Natsu was gone for a long time, and when he finally returned with a bag of frozen vegetables, he'd magically turned into the girl of Cana's dreams. She held out the bag for Cana, wincing in sympathy as she caught a glimpse of her eye.

"Natsu told me you were asking about me," The girl smiled and all Cana could do was peer at her from behind the bag of frozen produce."

"I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. I know we've chatted before, but I don't think we've ever officially met."

Cana stared at her, all words escaping her as she lost herself in the deep blue eyes that were looking at her with open curiosity.

"Uh, I'm Cana," Thankfully, her brain decided to enter the conversation, although a bit late.

Mira held her hand out to shake, and Cana grabbed it awkwardly, having to keep her other hand pressed against the veggies.

"So, Natsu was concerned, is everything alright?" Mira pointed at her face, "Should we call someone for you?"

"You mean you don't think this looks cool?" Cana grinned, excited by being in Mira's presence.

"Well, it's just the other eye was so perfect, I didn't see the need to ruin it," Mira winked at her as she pulled out some lemons and limes and began to slice them.

Cana's cheeks were burning at the unexpected compliment, and she hoped that it wasn't enough to melt the veggies because the ice did feel pleasant on her bruised eye. She could hear Mira giggling at her and because she couldn't think of anything else to say she blurted out, "Hey, do you know if that new bartender is gay?"

Mira seemed put off by the question, "I don't know, but it's really not something to be gossiping about."

"Oh, no! That's, oh god, you must think I'm terrible." Cana admitted, "I..he's cute and nice, and I thought he might hit it off with my stepbrother."

Mira seemed to relax a little at her reply, "Oh, I have siblings too, I get what you mean. You want them to be with someone nice, but all they seem to find are jerks."

Cana nodded, excited that she hadn't screwed up irrevocably, "Yes, exactly! He's getting over a bad breakup."

"Aren't we all, " Mira laughed as she handed her another drink, "You should keep that on for another ten minutes or so, I'll be back to check up on you."

Cana stared after Mira, enraptured by the sound of her laughter. Yep, she was in trouble. Cana's brain betrayed her, all thoughts erased but for what it would feel like to kiss Mira or even just hold her hand.

She finished her drink quickly, trying to get to that state where she was free from thinking at all, but she was losing. The whole day was catching up to her, and the soothing coolness of the frozen vegetables pressed against her face was making her feel slightly sleepy.

Cana heard an incessant beeping and shook her head, trying to figure out where it was coming from. After looking around the bar blankly, she finally thought to check her phone. In the time since she had last checked, it had exploded. There were messages from Gray, Silver, her father, and about four of her friends all desperately trying to find her, but it was Silver's message that broke her heart.

_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just scared. If you come home, I promise you I will pack my bags this second. But please, please come back. I need to know you're safe._

Leave? You can't leave! We need you! She put the phone on top of the bar as panic began to set in, but it was no match for the alcohol filled haze she had put herself in. She felt her body start to slump onto the bar, her hands instinctively cradling her head as she let herself rest.

"Is she passed out?" Natsu hovered over the girl he'd been talking to earlier in the night even as he looked to Mira to figure out what to do, "Does this type of thing happen often?"

"No, she's a regular, I've never seen her like this before. Something must have happened, can you carry her to the break room? We can't leave her out here like this." Mira asked and before she was finished speaking Natsu had already vaulted over the bar and had Cana in his arms.

She noticed Cana's phone on the bar and grabbed it when she saw it was unlocked. She felt terrible looking through the girl's phone, but she needed to call someone for her. She followed Natsu into the break room already calling the person on the last text.

"Hi, is this uhm Silver?"

Xxx

"Gray, we gotta go," Silver said the moment he hung up his phone, "I know where your sister is, come on."

They got into the car, both men still concerned even though the bartender had told Silver that Cana was fine and had just fallen asleep. Gray got out of the car as his father tried to find a parking space while calling Gildarts to let him know Cana had been located.

He quickly entered the bar, coming face to face with one of the bartenders. He lost focus for a second as he was faced with one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen, who just happened to be staring at him with a confused face.

"Uhm, it pains me to say this, but we have a strict No Shirt, No Service policy here," The bartender said even as his eyes refused to move from Gray's chest.

"Damn it!" Gray looked down at himself not surprised to see that in his stress he'd managed to shed his shirt. It was an annoying habit, but if the look he was getting from the bartender was anything to go by, one he couldn't be too upset about at the moment.

He looked around for his shirt and found it by the door. By the time he had put the shirt back on, the bartender had a beer waiting for him.

"What's this for?"

"Well, I felt like I owed you something… I mean I got a show so…" He grinned and handed the beer over, "I'm Natsu by the way."

Gray found himself really liking that smile.

"Thanks! I'm Gray," He shook the man's hand and found himself noticing how well his green eyes complimented his pink hair.

"It's been a rather exciting first day for me, one customer fell asleep and now an attractive man stripped in my bar," Natsu commented.

Gray knew there was something about that comment that was yelling for his attention. He pondered it for a moment and then grinned internally. Of course! Natsu thought he was attractive. He found himself smiling as he drank his beer.

"Hey Gray, did you find your sister yet?" Silver came in, not paying much attention as he was still talking to Gildarts on the phone, who was now demanding to speak to his daughter.

"Huh?"

"Sister, asleep, bar… any of this ringing a bell?" Silver rolled his eyes at his son, immediately realizing he had somehow managed to lose him to a rather attractive young man. Not that he could blame him, there was something about his smile that reminded him of Gildarts a little, and he was well aware of how easy it was to get lost in that smile.

"Oh, you must be Silver," Natsu greeted him enthusiastically, "Follow me, your daughter is with my coworker."

Natsu led both men to the break room where Cana was asleep on a small sofa with Mira watching over her. He returned to the bar, not being able to leave it unattended for long.

"Is she okay?" Silver asked not able to see if Cana had acquired any new injuries since she had left the house. He winced when he saw how bad her eye looked.

"She's just asleep, she was a bit restless, but she seems to have calmed down now," Mira smiled at Silver.

"Darts, I'm gonna have to call you back," Silver tilted his head as he watched Mira do something in Cana's phone before putting it into her purse. "She's fine, she's right in front of me."

He listened for a second before replying, "Fine, fine." He hung up, taking a quick picture and sending it to his worried partner before putting his phone in his pocket.

"Thank you so much for calling me, we were so worried," Silver gushed, arms already aching to pick Cana up and take her home.

"She comes here a lot, so I wanted to make sure she was okay," Mira smiled sweetly watching as Silver grabbed his car keys and tossed them to the younger man before picking Cana up. They all beamed as Cana snuggled up to him without waking up.

"Let's go home," Silver told the boy, and they shared a look that intrigued Mira as if it was something new to them.

She followed them out of the break room and watched them leave, noticing that Cana's brother made a point of saying goodbye to Natsu.

She took her place behind the bar, and Natsu immediately asked her, "Is it always like this?"

"Nah, it's usually quite dull."

"I'm kind of bummed, I never got a chance to ask for his number."

"I don't know, maybe I'll put in a good word for you," Mira grinned at him mischievously and when he gave her a puzzled look she giggled, "I may have added myself to her Contacts list."


End file.
